The present invention is directed to a distributor unit for attaching and connecting electrical lines in telecommunication systems having an oblong carrier part that accepts plug connector strips and having at least one retainer element connectable thereto at the back side that in turn serves the purpose of producing the ready-to-use final installation condition. The carrier part is vertically aligned with its long side in this final condition.
Such a distributor provides for running lines from any arbitrary terminal point of the plug connector strips for the incoming lines to any arbitrary terminal point of the plug connector strips for the outgoing lines leading, for example, to the switching equipment. Recently designed distributor units are fashioned assembly-friendly and maintenance-friendly and a surveyable wiring arrangement is desired even given increasing wiring density. A special fashioning of the plug connector strips makes it possible to reduce the dimensions of a distributor. In addition to the plug connector strips and other elements present for the wire guidance, auxiliary equipment are fundamentally required for the greatest variety of purposes. Since, for example, such auxiliary equipment serve measuring purposes or, respectively, must also be subsequently attached as needed, an additional space inside the distributor unit that lies outside the wiring region is usually provided for such auxiliary equipment. Because the additional space for the auxiliary equipment that should be easily accessible must be made available in addition to the space required for the elements necessary for the actual distributor function, correspondingly enlarged outside dimensions of the distributor unit are required.